Touch panels, as input mediums, can provide simple, convenient and natural human-computer interactions at present. Therefore, touch panels are used more and more in many electronic products such as mobile phones, laptops, MP3/MP4 players and the like. In order to reduce the cost of an electronic device and make the electronic device lighter and thinner, a touch panel is generally integrated into the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to make the liquid crystal display with touch function lighter and thinner, an in cell touch display is developed in the prior art, in which the touch panel is integrated with the liquid crystal display panel. However, the process for manufacturing the in cell touch liquid crystal display apparatus in the prior art is complex.